Navidades
by Clau Ardley
Summary: Apresuradas, sorpresivas, alegres, esas han sido las Navidades de la familia Ardley... Hasta ahora. ¡Feliz Navidad y un próspero año 2015!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki.

-ó-o-o-o-

Era la víspera de noche buena y varias navidades habían pasado ya después de que Albert y Candy se dijeran el uno al otro _"Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú"*. _Esa declaración y la comprensión de que lo que realmente deseaban era estar juntos para siempre les llevo a saltarse los protocolos y planear su boda lo más rápido posible pese a las objeciones de la tía abuela y algunos miembros del consejo.

Fue una dura batalla, pero finalmente su amor triunfo y la señora Elroy cedió ante la determinación de ambos jóvenes a desposarse y, el día de San Valentín siguiente, unieron sus vidas en una sencilla pero hermosa ceremonia prometiéndose el uno al otro que su amor lo mantendrían fresco y_ "siempre verde_"*.

Debido a la carga enorme de trabajo que Albert había adquirido desde que se presentó como cabeza del Clan Ardley, muchas de esas fechas tan especiales para los jóvenes amantes se vieron en serio peligro de pasarlo por separado.

George, que observaba desde la puerta al joven líder hablando por teléfono sentado en su amplio escritorio dandole la espalda, no pudo evitar recordar las peripecias que tuvo que hacer en varias ocasiones para ver al matrimonio feliz. Sí, aquellas noches habían sido toda una odisea, pues él mismo había probado su destreza manejando vehículos a alta velocidad o negociando bajo presión con tal de que su querido muchacho se reuniera con su amada...¿Cómo olvidar aquella navidad cuando estaban recién casados?...

_**-Tendré una navidad azul sin ti. Será azul al solo pensar en ti. Decoraciones rojas en un árbol verde, no será lo mismo si no estas aquí conmigo y cuando los copos de nieve azules dejen de caer, las memorias azules dejaran de llamarme. Estarás bien con tu blanca navidad, pero yo tendré una navidad azul.**_

- ¡Dios! ¿Podría alguien ser más cursi?- pensó George, con una sonrisa en los labios al escuchar a Albert hablado por teléfono al lado suyo.

Albert frunció el ceño y le dio codazo al escuchar que se reía entre dientes por todas las cosas que le decía a su esposa. Él le había dicho en cuanto tomó la llamada que esperaría afuera un momento hasta que terminara pero el rubio le había pedido que se quedara pues seria una conversación rápida y ante él "no tenía nada que esconder" pero, vamos, que aquellas palabras melosas y los cambios de tonalidades en la voz eran demasiado para un soltero empedernido como él.

-¿Habrá algo más cursi? - se volvió a preguntar, sí, la contestación de Candy. George estaba la suficientemente cerca como para escuchar lo que ella decía:

**_- Es Navidad bebé, por favor vuelve a casa. La nieve está cayendo. La estoy viendo caer. Mirando a la gente de alrededor bebé, por favor vuelve a casa..Las campanas de la iglesia en la ciudad están tocando una canción, un sonido feliz. bebé por favor vuelve a casa. Están cantando en los engalanados vestíbulos pero no es como Navidad en absoluto. Recuerdo cuando estabas aquí y toda la diversión que tuvimos el año pasado. Luces bonitas en el árbol, estoy mirando como brillan. Deberías estar aquí conmigo bebé, por favor vuelve a casa. Si había una manera reprimiría estas lágrimas, bebé , por favor vuelve a casa._**

-¿Bebé? ¿Lagrimas? ¿Navidad Azul? ¡por Dios esto es demasiado! Esta charla podrían hacerla canción- pensó irritado -Bueno, es su primera navidad como casados, seguro hablarse así es de lo más normal- se dijo a sí mismo.

Albert colgó el audicular apesadumbrado. Era un día antes de noche buena y el negocio que los había llevado a Washington aun no estaba concretado y era de vital importancia para las empresas Ardley, eso significaba que no podrían irse a casa. Continuaron con su trabajo y él se sintió un poco aliviado de haberse librado del momento incomodo de la conversación. Al poco rato, hondas inhalaciones seguidas de un pequeño gemido comenzaron a romper el silencio y eso le empezó a crispar los nervios.

- ¡Largo de aquí!- le espetó hastiado al escuchar enésimo suspiro lastimero.

-¿Qué?- respondió Albert sorprendido.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! Vete a casa William.

- ¿De qué hablas? Tenemos que ajustar los términos de la negociación y la junta es...

- Lo haré yo. Tú, vete con Candy.

- Pero...

- Nada, nada, anda ve. Yo ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. Te excusare con los miembros del consejo. Sólo déjame un poder firmado.

- ¿En verdad?- confirmó sonriente.

- ¡Sí, hombre! ¡Ve!

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó poniéndose ya la chaqueta para salir corriendo.

- No te preocupes por mí, seguro los podré alcanzar- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias ¡Gracias a George!- Albert lo abrazo efusivamente.

- Anda, sólo maneja con cuidado ¿quieres? Avísame cuando llegues...

Y sí, esa navidad él pudo llegar justo a tiempo para la cena y Albert y Candy estaban más que agradecidos por el enorme favor. Fue una buena navidad aquella. Verlos enamorados y sonrientes había sido el mejor regalo, eso, y el reloj de oro que le habían dado y que conservaba con mucho cariño.

Siguió escuchando a Albert hablando por teléfono, aunque no podía verle la cara sabia a ciencia cierta cual era su expresión. Cuando el joven se paso la mano por el cabello y sujetó unos mechones por un momento supo que esa Navidad seria muy distinta a otras anteriores. Muy distinta... Negó con la cabeza y con nostalgia recordó la loca carrera en auto que tuvo que hacer apenas hace un par de años...

- Lo siento Candy, no podré llegar para Navidad.

- ¡Oh cariño! ¿Estás seguro?

Albert se dejó caer en su sillón pesadamente y echándose hacia atrás cerró los ojos apretándolos levemente.

- Quisiera decirte que no, quisiera decirte que los miembros del consejo se están portando comprensivos y no quieren retener al patriarca a la fuerza y obligarlo a tener un almuerzo aquí en Nueva York justo en la víspera de Navidad. Quisiera decirte que..._**Estaré en casa para Navidad. Puedes contar conmigo. Por favor ten un poco de nieve, el muérdago y regalos bajo el árbol. La víspera de Navidad me encontrará donde brilla la luz del amor. Oh, voy a estar en casa para Navidad. Iré a casa, estoy yendo a casa... Querida, la víspera de Navidad me encontrará. Justo en donde estén los destellos de luz y amor y voy a estar en casa para Navidad...Pero solo en mis sueños.**_

- ¡Oh Albert! De alguna manera estaremos juntos ya lo verás. Los niños y yo te extrañamos mucho.

- Sólo un milagro...

- Pueden suceder, nunca lo dudes.

- Pues como no sea que te pongas alas y vueles con los gemelos, porque con estas nevadas y las condiciones de las carreteras no era prudente que viajarán y en tren no pudimos conseguir nada y en plenas fiestas no hay nada disponible. Debí haberlo previsto pero no pensé...

Albert suspiró resignado y se mortificó al escuchar a Candy gimotear levemente.

- No llores por favor, pequeña. Lo siento mucho pero deseaba estar con ustedes.

- Yo lo sé querido.

- Te llamo mañana, gracias por llamarme y animarme, te amo, dile a los niños que también los amo.

- Yo te amo más cariño. Por cierto te he mandado con George tres paquetes, es nuestro regalo de Navidad, espero que lo disfrutes.

- Seguro será así. George no tardará en llegar.

Albert colgó el teléfono y se acercó a la ventana de la oficina de la cede en Nueva York, desde ahí se podía ver el Central Park y sus amplios jardines. Fijo su vista en una pequeña pista de hielo donde jugaban y patinaban varios niños y deseo estar con sus pequeños hijos mellizos. Aunque ellos apenas tenían casi dos años, le hubiera gustado llevarlos ahí para que miraran a otros críos y observarán el magnifico lugar.

No se percató de la la presencia de George hasta que prácticamente lo tuvo a un lado. Al verlo le sonrió sin ganas y conversaron un poco del viaje.

- Acabo de hablar con Candy. Siento mucho no poder irme. A veces todo esto me agobia George porque para mí siempre será más importante mi familia pero tampoco puedo evadir mi responsabilidad- dijo, con un tono melancólico.

- Bueno, es algo que sabias que pasaría, con el tiempo te aseguro podrás empezar a delegar algunas responsalibilidades pero por el momento es absolutamente necesaria tu presencia. Lo estás haciendo muy bien y todo marcha de maravilla. Estamos en nuestra mejor época y todos están mas que contentos y orgullosos de ti. Además eres la cabeza del Clan y ya estuviste bastante tiempo de vacaciones.

Albert puso los ojos en blanco. Lo menos que deseaba era un reproche por parte de George acerca de su aventurera vida y de la cual no se arrepentía ni un ápice.

- Vamos Goerge, ahora tengo una familia. Podrían al menos ser un poco indulgentes.

- Bueno, seguro se los podrás plantear esta vez y para el próximo año podrás gozar de este tiempo libre, no te preocupes- le dijo palmeándole el hombro -Ahora, si ya has terminado es mejor que vayamos a casa.

- Sí, he te terminado -respondió tomando su saco del perchero - Ademas me muero por saber que me ha mandado de regalo Candy y mis pequeños.

- ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Estoy seguro que te agradaran las sorpresas.

Cuando llegaron al Pen House de Nueva York se encontraron con que todo estaba en silencio. Al llegar al salón vio con agrado que alguno de los empleados había puesto un árbol navideño y debajo de él había tres cajas de regalos. Con entusiasmo se acercó a ellos y comenzó a agitar uno de los paquetes.

-Ah, ah, deja ahí- le comentó George, negando con el dedo -Esos no son tuyos. La sorpresa que te envío Candy esta en esa recamara.

- ¿Cómo? Pero si esos son tres regalos y ella me dijo que me envió...

- Sí, lo sé pero eso es para mí. Lo tuyo lo he acomodado en tu alcoba.

Albert alzó los hombros y se dirigió presuroso a la habitación. Se frotó las manos una contra otra ansioso por saber que eran sus regalos, Candy siempre solía darle cosas que nunca se imaginaba y eso le encantaba. Jamás se espero ver lo que había ahí una vez que abrió la puerta.

- ¡Sorpresa!

Albert prácticamente saltó al ver a Candy frente a él con una radiante sonrisa y un niño en cada brazo.

- ¡Candy!- exclamó sorprendido - ¡Pe... Pero ¿cómo?- rió nervioso ¡Por Dios! ¡Están aquí! ¡Esto es un sueño!

La rubia corrió a su encuentro. Él los recibió en sus brazos y los abrazó con fuerza, al tiempo que los besaba emocionado.

- ¡Oh Albert! ¿Crees que te dejaríamos solo? ¡No podíamos estar lejos de ti!

Albert tomó a la bebe Rose en sus brazos y la besó en la pequeña cabecita. Después le dio un beso a su pequeño Anthony que seguía sostenido por Candy y por último la beso a ella larga y pausadamente en los labios. George desde la puerta carraspeó al ver la escena.

-¿Te han gustado tus tres obsequios?- preguntó George con una sonrisa burlona. Albert sonrió.

- ¡Por supuesto que me han gustado!. Han sido los mejores regalos que me han dado en Navidad. Aunque debo decir George, que ha sido un poco arriesgado que los trajeras hasta acá.

- ¡Oh Albert! No seas aguafiestas- Candy le dio un leve empujón -Ademas esto ha sido idea mía.

- ¡Por supuesto que sé que esto fue idea tuya, cariño! ¡Y también supongo que casi le hiciste una llave de lucha a George para que te trajera!

- Bueno, se ve que la conoces muy bien- Ambos rieron.

- Ustedes son malos- dijo, fingiendo indignación.

- Lo importante Candy es que estamos todos juntos y, aunque si me hubieras preguntado me hubiera negado tajantemente a que vinieras con este clima, lo cierto es que estoy tan feliz de que estén aquí que puedo olvidarme de este asunto del riesgo.

Candy sonrió.

- Gracias George por traer a mi familia con bien- le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, ustedes son como mis hijos y los cuidaría con mi vida- respondió estrechándole la mano.

- Gracias Candy, por ser tú y mis hijos mi mejor regalo de Navidad...

Cuando Albert colgó el teléfono y dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho, George supo que nada iba bien. Después de ese fatídico día llamado "el martes negro" en que la bolsa de valores se había desplomado, la situación para las empresas y fábricas familiares había ido de mal en peor. Algunos de los consorcios tuvieron que ser cerrados y otros más se vieron forzados a reducir el personal dejando sólo a los más indispensables.

Durante un año, Albert y George habían tratado de salvaguardar a el mayor número de empleados en sus puestos; pero llegó un momento que les fue imposible soportar las nóminas si es que no querían que el banco se fuera a la quiebra. Y con todo el dolor de su corazón, un puñado de empleados tuvieron que ser despedidos cada mes.

Pero lo peor había llegado cuando se le informó que la fabrica mas grande tenia que cerrar por falta de recursos. Albert había tratado vender la fabrica a unos inversionistas europeos pero por lo que George veía no había tenido mucho éxito.

Tocó la puerta para llamar la atención. Albert levantó la cabeza y lo miró por arriba del hombro. Aun de perfil, se le veía cansado, agobiado y enojado. Sin girarse tomó su copa de licor y se la bebió de un sólo trago.

- William...

Albert dejó el vaso a un lado y bajándose del escritorio se sentó en su sillón dandole frente a George.

- ¿Qué te han dicho?

- Tengo que dar una respuesta pasado mañana- dijo, secamente.

- ¿Tú? Pero si les hablaste para vender.

- Ellos quieren asociarse. Están dispuestos a comprar la mitad de la fabrica de textiles. La otra mitad la tendría que solventar yo.

- Pero no podemos, el banco está estable y no podemos arriesgarnos a desestabilizarlo con una inversión riesgosa.- expresó preocupado.

- Así es, no podemos. Sin embargo, me han ofrecido una opción para capitalizarme un poco.

-¿Así?- George frunció el ceño -¿Y qué es?

- ¿Recuerdas que hace poco mas de un año hicimos una recepción en la mansión de Lakewood?

- Sí, incluso me comentaste que el señor Davison quedó fascinado con la casa y te ofreció comprártela. Pero te negaste en redondo.

- Pues me lo ha ofrecido otra vez. Quiere la casa y me da un precio razonable por ella, con eso podría cubrir parte del capital para la sociedad- respondió, jugando distraídamente con un bolígrafo que tenía entre sus manos.

- ¿La venderás?

- ¿Tengo otro remedio?

George lo miró fijamente

- No lo sé. Podríamos...

- ¿Dejar perder la fabrica? Tú mismo me has dicho que el banco no puedo solventar ese capital. George, todos los días, cuando salgo de casa y vengo rumbo a estas oficinas veo filas y filas de hombres y mujeres esperando, deseando que las suerte les favorezca y puedan por lo menos ese día ser elegidos para trabajar y llevar algo de comida a sus hogares. Tal vez es mi imaginación, pero siento que al pasar algunos de ellos me miran con resentimiento y sé que son los mismos que hemos tenido que despedir por falta de recursos.

- Pero eso no es tu culpa. El país entero está en crisis financiera.

- ¡Lo sé!- dijo exasperado - Pero no puedo permitir que más personas pasen por esa situación. Mis hijos y mi esposa tienen techo, comida. Pero hay miles que no. Y yo no quiero que por mi egoísmo de no deshacerme de un lugar que amo, muchos queden en la calle. Es...- dijo, titubeando y con la voz quebrándosele -Es... Es sólo una casa.

- William...

- Para mi fortuna, la tía Elroy ya no vio todo este desastre... No verá como me deshago del lugar donde crecimos y donde descansan los restos de nuestros antepasados. De nuestra sangre.

Albert limpió rápidamente una lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

- Por favor George, deseo estar solo- Susurró, desviando su mirada.

- William, es tarde y tenemos que ir hasta Lakewood. Es mejor que tomemos camino de una vez.

- ¡Por favor George! ¿Crees que tengo deseos de festejar? ¡Qué navidad, ni que nada! ¡Lo que quiero es estar solo!

- William, se que no son momentos en los que te sientas de humor, pero Candy nos espera. Si no quieres hacerlo por ti, hazlo por ella, además tenemos que pasar por el regalo de tus hijos que también te esperan sin duda. Ellos de la economía del país no saben nada. Sólo saben que esperan que su padre llegue a casa.

Albert le echo una fría mirada a su tutor y muy a regañadientes se levantó. Tomó su abrigo y su sombrero y salió de la oficina dejando a George atrás. Este bufó y sin decir palabra salió tras él.

Todo el camino desde Chicago a Lakewood lo hicieron en silencio. Albert pensaba en la mejor manera de decirle a todos que la mansión de las rosas seria vendida. Esperaba de corazón que se portaran compresivos, aunque sabía que como a él les dolería en el alma deshacerse de un lugar que tenía tantos hermosos recuerdos familiares. Una parte de su vida se iría con la venta de ese lugar. Sintió frustración y enojo por no poder hallar otra solución, pero la verdad es que no la había.

Al llegar la mansión se bajo del auto con una cara que evidenciaba su descontento. Dentro se escuchaban voces, risas y gritos de niños correteando por los pasillos. Antes de entrar George le detuvo halándole el brazo.

- William, se que te sientes rebasado por toda esta situación. Yo mismo me siento así pero quiero que sepas que todo esto pasará y un día esta situación será sólo un recuerdo lejano del cual habrás salido fortalecido. Te aseguro que después de que todo esto pase serás un mejor hombre, habrás madurado tanto que te harás sabio. No dejes que esta adversidad te derrote. Como tú dices, es solo una casa, los momentos vividos en ella, los llevaras para siempre en tu corazón y en tu mente. Duele perder cosas materiales sí, pero es peor perder la fe. Un hombre sin fe, es un hombres sin sueños y sin futuro...

- George...- murmuro, con lagrimas en los ojos -Todo esto es tan... duro. Ha sido un año tan difícil. La muerte de la tía Elroy, las empresas, la crisis, las presiones...

- Lo sé, pero el crecimiento, duele. Y de esto saldrás triunfante, te lo aseguro.

- Gracias George- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas - ¿Qué haría sin ti?

- Salir adelante William, no te quedaría de otra- sonrío.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, miraron a todos sonriendo y charlando. Candy estaba intentado calmar a los gemelos Anthony y Rose y a el pequeño Archibald hijo de Annie y Archie que correteaban alrededor del árbol.

Archie, Annie, Stear (qué milagrosamente había sobrevivido a la caída del avión) y una embarazada Patty, hablaban amenamente con Tom y Jimmy en el salón de estar.

Nadie notó su presencia al entrar y Albert aprovecho para mirarlos a todos. George se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Mira a tu alrededor, ¡mira todo lo que tienes! ¡Eres afortunado! Además estás vivo, todos los días al abrir los ojos tienes una oportunidad de ser mejor persona que ayer. Querido hijo: **_Que tengas una feliz Navidad, deja que tu corazón se ilumine. Desde ahora todos nuestros problemas se perderán de vista. Que tengas una feliz Navidad, haz de la Navidad algo alegre. El próximo año todos nuestros problemas estarán muy lejos. Aquí estamos como en viejos tiempos. Felices días dorados de antaño. Viejos amigos que nos son queridos, están cerca de nosotros una vez más. A través de los años todos estaremos juntos si el destino lo permite, hasta entonces, tendremos que salir del paso de alguna manera. Así que ten una feliz Navidad ahora._**

Albert asintió en silencio.

- ¡Albert!- gritó Candy al verlo, corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo. Albert abrió sus brazos para recibirla - ¡Querido ya me tenían muy preocupada! ¡Hola George!

- Candy...- le sonrió

- Lo siento cariño, tuvimos un contratiempo.

- ¿Todo está bien?- cuestionó, mirándolo fijamente.

- Sí, mi tesoro, todo estará bien- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo y dandole un rápido beso en los labios -¿Y cómo se han portado mis pequeños eh?- se dirigió a sus hijos que lo abrazaban por las piernas.

- ¡Bien!- gritaron al unísono.

- ¿Bien? ¡Me alegro!

- Bueno, no del todo- intervino Candy -Tony hoy no se ha portado muy bien que digamos.

- ¿Es eso verdad Tony?- espetó encuclillandose para ponerse a la altura del pequeño y mirarlo a los ojos.

- Es que yo... es que... sólo quería hacerle un corte de cabello a mi hermana.

- ¡Un corte de cabello a tu hermana!- preguntó mirando a la pequeña Rose que asentía en silencio y que lucia un flequillo disparejo en su preciosa cara. Albert tuvo que contener la risa al verla y mirar el ceño fruncido de Candy y la cara de preocupación de su hijo. Sin más el pequeño empezó a llorar.

- **_Sabes mi amor, pórtate bien no debes llorar, sabes por que, Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad._**

- ¿Santa Claus ya llegó a Lakewood?- preguntó limpiándose las lagrimas.

- No ha llegado a Lakewood todavía, pero seguro ya anda por Chicago, pero recuerda Tony que **_él todo lo apunta, él todo lo ve y sigue los pasos estés, donde estés. Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad. Te observa cuando duermes, te mira al despertar no intentes ocultarte de él pues siempre te verá._**

- ¿De verdad el siempre me ve?- Albert asintió- ¿Y si me escondo para que no me vea?

- **_Él sabe de ti, él sabe de mí, él lo sabe todo no intentes huir. Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad_**- respondió Candy, agachándose a un lado de su marido.

- ¿Ósea que ya no me va a traer nada de lo que pedí en la carta que me hizo mi tío Archie?- preguntó con un puchero en la boca.

- Ummm, yo creo que sí te lo traerá Tony, pero has de prometer no volver a cortarle el pelo a tu hermana, ni a ninguno de tus primos, ni a nadie ¿Está bien?- sentenció Albert. Tony dijo que sí con la cabeza vigorosamente.

- Muy bien, pues ahora a portarse bien.

Entre gritos de alegría, Tony se unió a su hermana y su primo. Albert atrajo a Candy entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la sien.

- ¿Lo has traído?- susurró

- ¿Al perro? Sí, está en uno de los establos. Cuando se duerman iremos por él.

- Se alegraran mucho. Es justo lo que querían.

Albert sonrió sin dejar de mirar a los niños corriendo por el salón.

- ¿Y me vas a decir que te pasa?- le preguntó Candy mirando en la misma dirección que él.

- Tendré que vender Lakewood- le soltó sin rodeos.

Candy se tensó entre sus brazos. Después de unos instantes de silencio que a Albert le parecieron eternos lo estrechó mas a su cuerpo y le dijo mirandolo a los ojos con una sonrisa:

- Es solo una casa, los recuerdos se llevan en el corazón.

Fin

Navidades por Clau Ardley

-o-o-o-o-o-

Canciones:

Blue Christmas.

Christmas (Baby, please come home)

I'II be home for Christmas.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas.

Santa Claus is coming to town.

*Todo lo que quiero para navidad eres tú.- Fic by Clau Ardley

* Siempre verde- Fic by Clau Ardley


End file.
